


Lullaby

by meganthewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganthewriter/pseuds/meganthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drives the Impala down a country road on a starry night, and he can only think of one person, er, angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lullaby by Paradise Fears.

The Impala glides smoothly over the asphalt of the country back roads. Dean doesn't even remember which state Sam and he are in, but he keeps going. Shooting a glance over at Sammy sleeping in the passenger seat, Dean can't help but smile and laugh a little. He's never told his brother, but Dean knows all too well that Sam drools in his sleep.

Dean almost doesn't have to look at the road anymore. It's so constant, just a straight line. Rolling down the window, Dean peeks out at the stars. It's true. Stars are much better in the country. Memories flood back to Dean, of him and Sammy looking up and studying the sparkling dots in the sky.

Now, they seem different. Dean knows what's up there. "Hey, Castiel," he says quietly so he doesn't wake Sam. "I just wanted to send you a quick prayer to say goodnight."

Dean grins at the sky. "Yeah, I know you don't sleep. Does it look like I'm sleeping?"

Turning his attention back to the road, Dean taps on the steering wheel. "Anyway, goodnight, I guess. If you have time up there, take a look outside. It's a crazy good sky tonight, Cas. Love you. Goodnight."

As he finishes the prayer, Dean swears that he hears a quiet, "Amen. Love you too, Dean," scattered across the sky, as numerous as the stars.


End file.
